LIFE
by Markys gurl
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED 6/3/03!!!!! Please please, I'm begging you- R&R, it makes my day! Post-RENT Marky finds he has feelings for someone unexpected...Rated pg13 for language and some voilence...
1. Intro, Breakup part 1

It is a rainy, rainy night. Here sits Mark, alone, with his camera, thinking, just thinking. He always wondered why he was put on this earth. Nothing ever happened to him. Sometimes it was a good thing; on the other hand, he wanted some adventure, something to live for, he needed some drama.  
  
"Well, I take that back," he muttered to himself, "I have enough drama...Maureen"  
  
He remembered what good times they had together, man he really missed her. He missed everything about her, her hair, her smile, how she made him smile. Even when she was being her annoying self, he had this unbreakable love for her. He still feels the pain that she caused him that night, that night that made his perfect life a living hell...  
  
(Past) Mark: Hey Roger, isn't life amazing?  
  
Roger: (Kind of confused) Uh, yeah I guess. (He never heard Mark say that) Mark, is that you?  
  
Mark: No, it's your father, who do you think it is?  
  
Roger: No, I mean I just haven't heard you say something like that in a long time, that's all.  
  
Mark: I guess things have been better for me. I think, I think I'm ready to settle down, I'm ready to start my life.  
  
Roger: Uh, wow well Mark that's uh, that's great.  
  
Mark: Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a long time. I think I'm going to go down to Maureen's.  
  
Roger: Ok, can you get me something?  
  
Mark: Sure, what do you want?  
  
Roger: Can you get me one of those little Lego packs? You know the tiny ones that like you can build into an airplane.  
  
Mark: (He laughed to himself, Roger will never change, he'll always be that boy, that little kid) Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll get it.  
  
Roger: Thanks.  
  
Mark: No prob.  
  
(Mark leaves the loft)  
  
Roger sits there with his guitar, playing with the chords. He is amazed about how happy Mark is. 'Wow, my little Mark is growing up,' he laughs to himself. 


	2. Breakup part 2

(At Maureen's)  
  
Mark knocks on the door - no answer - he knocks again  
  
Mark: She must be out; I'll go wait for her inside.  
  
He opens the door with his key. He came in to a clean house, as usual. He always admired how clean she kept it.  
  
(At the Cat Scratch Club)  
  
Maureen: Hey baby, I'm really tired, can we go?  
  
Joanne: Anything sweetie, lets go. You want to come to my loft?  
  
Maureen: Nah, lets go to mine, I am just dying to show you the plan for our new protest!  
  
Joanne: Oh, the one against the radio shack blocking the pond in Times Square?  
  
Maureen: Nah I decided to can that one, this is the one against the people who want to build a "Death Café" right across the street from the "Life Café".  
  
Joanne: Oh yeah, I remember. Ok baby, let's go.  
  
(They leave)  
  
Maureen: Ok, here we are pooky.  
  
Mark: (To himself) Is that Maureen talking?  
  
Mark starts walking to the door when he hears that she is putting her key in the door  
  
Mark: Oh no, I got to hide!  
  
Mark hides in the bathroom  
  
Mark: Thank God she has one of those showers with the curtains!  
  
Maureen and Joanne walk in  
  
Joanne: Wow, your place is really clean!  
  
Maureen: Isn't it? Yeah, I try hehe.  
  
Joanne: So where is the plan?  
  
Mark peeks out.  
  
Mark: Oh good, it's just a woman; ha I was afraid a man would walk in. Wow, I am such a jerk! Maureen would never cheat on me.  
  
Maureen: Here it is! Isn't it amazing?  
  
Joanne: Oh hun, it is very very creative!  
  
Mark: Hun? Well, girls call each other hun, right? Yeah, man Marky will you stop worrying!  
  
Maureen: I knew you would like it! Now, lets go have some fun.  
  
Mark: Fun? Uh, maybe I should get out of here. And who is she talking to?  
  
Joanne: Hmm fun huh? What do you have in mind?  
  
Maureen: Oh you know what I mean (grabs her) let's go!  
  
(They go into the bedroom)  
  
Mark: Oh, please God, please, tell me this isn't happening. Please, let me wake up from this nightmare please! I've got to get out of here!  
  
Mark quietly gets out of the bathroom; he makes his way to the door  
  
Maureen: Joanne? Do you hear that?  
  
Joanne: No hun, it's probably just the heater.  
  
Maureen: No, I don't think so. (She gets up, puts a towel around her self and walks near the bedroom door)  
  
Mark is about 2 inches from the door  
  
Maureen: Mark? (To herself) Oh shit! Oh God, someone tell me this can't be happening!  
  
Mark turns around to see a naked Maureen covered with a towel  
  
Mark: Oh, god, I-I-I- got g-g-ot to uh go um (Mark always stuttered when he was nervous or upset, which in this case, he was both)  
  
Maureen: Mark, oh my God, I'm, I'm so- oh Mark, oh God-  
  
Mark: -No, it's, it's, oh God I have to go. (He leaves)  
  
Joanne: Hun who was that? (She looks at Maureen, tears filling her eyes) Are you ok?  
  
Maureen: I have to be alone.  
  
Joanne: You sure? Anything I can do?  
  
Maureen: No, please just go, just go.  
  
Joanne: Ok hunnybear, I'll call you later ok?  
  
Maureen doesn't answer she just stands there, staring at the door with this look on her face, it scared the hell out of Joanne, Maureen this upset? Now that was seldom!  
  
Joanne leaves the loft 


	3. Breakup part 3, present

Mark now goes back to the lot, to him, this was the walk of shame, 'How foolish could I be?' he thought to himself. 'I was so naïve, so stupid.' He gets to the loft. Walks in the door to find Roger sitting, sitting with is guitar.  
  
Roger: Hey Mark did you bring my - Mark? What happened?  
  
Mark doesn't answer; he just walks into his bedroom  
  
Roger wanders if he should follow, he decides that he probably shouldn't even though he is really worried, he doesn't want to make things worse. He's never been good at fixing things or making things better.  
  
(At Maureen's loft) Maureen lies on her bed, crying, 'Why did it have to be this way? Why was I so stupid? What kind of person am I?' all those questions run through her head. She decides she should go see him, even though it isn't the greatest time - well the worst time, she decides that it's now or never. She doesn't want to lose Mark as a friend.  
  
Maureen leaves to go to Mark & Rogers place  
  
(At Mark and Rogers loft) Maureen knocks on the door  
  
Maureen: Roger please, open the door! Please, please, I need to see him. (She is crying)  
  
Roger knows that this isn't what Mark would want, but decides what is best for him, he lets her in  
  
Roger: Maureen, uh, he is really-  
  
Maureen: -Roger I need to see him! Please let me go see him!  
  
Roger: Ok, I will, but he is really upset.  
  
Maureen: I know, I know, and it's all my fault!  
  
Roger brings Maureen to Marks room  
  
Roger: Mark?  
  
Mark: No, Roger, no I don't want her here, get her out! (He heard her come in)  
  
Roger: Look Mark, I know this isn't what you want, but its best for you.  
  
Mark: Since when do you decide what is best for me?  
  
Roger: Hey, Mark, you were there for me when I didn't believe you knew what was best for me! Please, let me be there for you, believe in me.  
  
Mark: Roger, not now, this isn't the right time!  
  
Roger: Just let her talk to you, look I don't know what happened, but I do know that this is really important. Just give her a chance! Please Mark, please.  
  
Mark: (quietly) Just, just let her in.  
  
Maureen walks in, slowly, softly, trying to stop the tears that are flowing down her face  
  
Maureen: Mark? I'm, I'm really sorry that you had to find out that way.  
  
Mark: (Looking down) Why, Maureen, why, and with her, Maureen tell me this isn't happening! He buries his head on her lap.  
  
Maureen: (She stokes his head softly) Mark, I don't know how this exactly happened. I mean, it's not that I don't love you, I just, uh God Mark, I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to happen that way.  
  
Mark: Maureen? Tell me that this is a dream, please, wake me up, please Maureen, please.  
  
Maureen: Mark, don't do this, please, live your life Mark. Promise me that ok? Promise me that this won't make you stop living your life the way you want to. Will you do that? (She is now hysterically crying)  
  
Mark: (Sniffles) I-I-I promise...I love you Maureen.  
  
Maureen: Stop Mark, I can't do this, oh God Mark I'm so sorry.  
  
Maureen throws her upper body on top of his back  
  
They cry together for a long time - until they fell asleep  
  
Roger peeks in the door, normally he would just let them stay, but he decided that it would be better if he told her to go home.  
  
Roger: (Softly nudging Maureen) Maureen? Hey, uh I think it would be better if you left.  
  
Maureen: Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks Roger (she gives him a hug).  
  
Roger: Any time.  
  
Maureen leaves  
  
(Back to the present time) God, that was so painful, Mark thought to himself, "Why me? I never did anything to her?" He wandered why he was so ashamed that he really wasn't over her, he told people that he was, but it was all a lie. He had to tell someone, Maureen? No, I can't, too hard. Roger? No, he has heard too much of me talk about her before I pretended that I was over her, I can't do that to him again. Collins? Joanne? I mean yes I'm close to Collins, but it just wouldn't feel right and Joanne, sure I've gotten close to her, but definitely not Joanne. I wish Angel were here- I would have definitely told her. Jeez, I miss her sooo much; we all loved her more than anything! Who am I missing? No, I don't think I'm missing anyone right?  
  
Wow, I have done a lot of thinking tonight. He looks at the TV, I never watch any TV, he thinks to himself, either too busy or just not interested. Maybe I'll watch some now. He turns it on, "Rocky and Bullwinkle", ha I always used to watch that, haven't seen it in such a long time! He eventually drifts off.  
  
It is 2:00 AM; the TV is still on Mark lies on the couch sleeping like a baby. Roger and Mimi just walk in, they are exhausted. They see Mark.  
  
"He is so cute when he sleeps," Mimi thinks, "Compared to Roger, ha, he sounds like a lawn-mower when he sleeps!" She giggles to herself.  
  
"Lets go to bed Meems, I'm really tired," Roger says.  
  
"Ok baby, yeah I'm tired too"  
  
They go into Rogers's room  
  
Mark wakes up. He looks at the clock, 2:30, wow I must have drifted off, I wander if Roger and Mim- oh my god, that's who I need to talk to, Mimi!  
  
Mark goes into Roger's room, he doesn't care that this is 2:30 in the morning; he just needs to talk to Mimi.  
  
Mark: Mimi? (He nudges her) Mimi, I have to talk to you!  
  
Mimi: uh, Mark? What is it hunny?  
  
Mark: I have to talk to you!  
  
Mimi: Now?  
  
Mark: Yeah, oh God Mimi, I'm sorry, I just really need to talk to someone.  
  
Mimi: Oh ok hun. (She follows Mark into the main room of the loft.)  
  
Mark: Mimi, you are the only person I can talk to about this, I don't know why, but I really need to talk to you about this.  
  
Mimi: Ok, Marky, What's wrong baby?  
  
Mark: I'm, I'm not over Maureen.  
  
Mimi: Oh hun, it takes a while to get over people that you really loved, don't worry, you will.  
  
Mark: I'm afraid I won't, look Mimi, I'm, I love her. Everything about her, every little inch of her body. Don't you see? I'll never get over her.  
  
Mimi: Oh Mark, I'm really sorry, I understand, I really don't know why she did what she did, Marky, (She takes his hand) I know she is really important to you, but I guess this is just the way she is, I guess she found herself. Mark I hate that you had to go through with all of this, and I promise it won't happen again, but shit happens, you will get over it, when you find that person. (She yawns)  
  
Mark: Mimi, I'm sorry I got you up; I just needed to let it out,  
  
Mimi: I know Mark, and I'm sorry that I'm so tired, but I'm glad that you woke me up, I'm glad you told me.  
  
Mark: Me too Mimi, goodnight, sweet dreams.  
  
Mimi: Night Marky.  
  
Mimi starts to walk back to Roger's room.  
  
Mark: Oh and Mimi,  
  
Mimi: Yeah Mark?  
  
They walk over to each other. Mark leans in, closes his eyes, Mimi does the same, their lips meet.  
  
Mark: Goodnight Mimi.  
  
Mimi: (She stars at Mark not knowing what to think) Night Mark.  
  
She goes back to Roger's room  
  
Mark sits there, thinking once more, he knows that what just happened wasn't right, but at the same time he knows that what he wants, what he needs, is...Mimi.  
  
A/N: One person told me in a review that I shouldn't use the "aol language" (for example: omg), anyway thanks for correcting me, and as you can see, I did change that. If you see any more "omg"s or anything like that please tell me, thanks so much! Oh and, yes, I'll try to add to it to make it less confusing, if you are confused, just give me time. Thank you for reading! 


	4. Suzy?

Mark walks to his bedroom door for a long nights rest...he's done a lot of thinking and, action.  
  
Hours later: Mark wakes up sweating in his bed; he groans, "Uh, I don't feel good." He feels his head, "Jesus! I must have like 103 fever...uh man." He gets up practically falling out of his bed. As he walks he stumbles on his camera, his scripts, and some other junk that he never picked up before. When he gets to the bathroom, he takes some Tylenol and starts to walk back to his room. Finally he reaches his room; he goes inside the door and, again, trips over his camera. He lands on a sharp object that cut into his arm. "Oh shit! Ohh, I have to g-g-go to sleep," he passes out on the ground, bleeding from his left arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BUZZZ - Mark wakes up on the floor to his alarm clock on the night table, he looks at the clock, "11:00...Jeez, why didn't anyone wake me up?" He looks at his arm, the arm that he cut. There doesn't seem to be much there except for a healing little cut.  
  
He gets up. On the floor there seems to be a little blood from the night before. Mark feels his head,, "Hmm, I guess I sweated it out over night." He walks into the kitchen, making sure not to trip over his camera.  
  
He goes into the kitchen and sees Mimi sitting with a cup of coffee. "Oh shit! Mimi, oh God, I can't believe that happened last night! Oh man, what am I going to do..." he goes into the bathroom and freshens up.  
  
"Hey Mark, hun, we need to talk." She knocks on the bathroom door. "Mark? Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I-I'm ok, uh hold on a second."  
  
"Ok babe."  
  
Mark comes out of the bathroom, not looking any different than when he went in. "Uh hey Mimi, yeah I uh- wanted to uh talk about, um, last night."  
  
"Yeah, um, there's not really much to say about it. Uh- well you know, as much as I love you and all- we can't"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry- I guess I was just upset- and I just needed some comforting."  
  
"I know hun, I know, it's ok, Roger will never know."  
  
"Know what? Hehe"  
  
"That's the spirit, hehe," Mimi pats him on the back.  
  
"Speaking of Rog, where is he?"  
  
"Oh he is taking a shower, oh and I'm suppose to be getting breakfast. Do you think you can get the usual at Life for all of us?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Mark gives Mimi a kiss on the head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Ok thank you hun."  
  
Mark walks to the Life Café. (In his head) "I can do this, I can forget about Mimi, forget that last night ever happened. Sure, damn't this is just great- give up hope on 2 women that I love. Do I love Mimi? No, I mean, I can't, nah, I mean, you only started feeling like this about her last night. Or have I felt this way about her forever? Jeez, this is too complicated. Maybe I need to go on a date, hmm maybe a blind date, nah I don't like that stuff. Just a normal date. Maybe someone can help me find someone. I've never been good at asking people out. They've always asked me out...well, actually, they never asked me out I was just the geek in the glasses. How did I get with Maureen? Hmm, Oh yeah, I was at that summer job. I was the A.D. for a summer acting company. They were doing a cabaret for La Boheme. Ha, look at me, my life is a bohemian life. Maureen was this beautiful, beautiful girl. We were about 17. She played Musetta. God, she was so great. It's kind of Ironic how much La Boheme is like our lives. I always admired her acting, I liked her a lot, for a long time. I guess finally my old bud, Kevin, bugged me so much that I finally asked her out.  
  
I wander how Kev is doing. We used to have good times together. He was such a daredevil...he kind of reminds me of Roger. After high school Maureen and I decided to move to NYC together. Even though we hadn't known each other for a very long time, it felt...right."  
  
"You again?" Suzy (one of their favorite waitresses) asked.  
  
"Ha, very funny. Yes, me again. Picking the food up this time."  
  
"Okiedokie, the usual?"  
  
"Yup, the usual."  
  
"Greg!?" Suzy yelled into the back room.  
  
"Wha?" Greg yelled back.  
  
"Five rais bages, cream cheese, butter, two chick sups." (That means 5 raisin bagels, cream cheese, butter, 2 chicken soups.)  
  
"Mark again?" Greg asked  
  
"Uhuh," Mark answered  
  
Greg handed the order to Suzy  
  
"Here you go hun," Suzy said.  
  
"Thanks much, see you later."  
  
"Bye hun."  
  
"Bye!" Mark says as he leaves the Café  
  
Mark thinks to himself, again. "Hmm, what about Suzy? She's nice, pretty, maybe a little older, but who cares? I'll see if the guys will help me out here. Mark walks back to the loft with the food. 


	5. I have a New York Cheese State of Mind

A/N: Sorry that I keep switching from prose to script format, I don't know why I do it. I guess sometimes it is easier to do one than the other. Sorry if it confuses you.  
  
Mark gets to the loft. He puts his hand on the door, thinking about Mimi again. He got chills whenever he thought about her, talked about her, saw her. It scared him. He didn't want to do this again, fall in love, get hurt. He wasn't going to let it happen. He opens the door to find Mimi next to Roger, holding hands. Roger was playing her song... "Your Eyes". Mimi loved that song. I loved that song. It had so much feeling in it, so much love. It was amazing. For the last few weeks Roger had been trying to think of a new song. He hadn't come up with anything good so far. It usually takes him at least year to complete his great songs. Probably the only songs that he keeps, all the others get canned.  
  
Roger: Hey Mark, get breakfast?  
  
Mark: Yeah, I have it.  
  
Mimi: Oh good, I'm starving.  
  
Mark hands them their food  
  
Mark: Uh, guys, what do you think of Suzy?  
  
Roger: The waitress?  
  
Mark: Yes the waitress!  
  
Roger: She's uh, nice I mean she kind of reminds me of my grandma.  
  
Mark: She isn't old.  
  
Roger: No, just how she acts, I don't know. What do you think Meems?  
  
Mimi: She's sweet, I like her. Why are you asking Marky?  
  
Mark: Uh, no reason.  
  
Roger: Oh com'on, tell us why.  
  
Mark: I was just thinking of going on a date sometime.  
  
Roger: With Suzy?  
  
Mimi: -Shut Up Rog! (She nudges him on the shoulder) If Mark likes Suzy, than he should ask her.  
  
Mark: Really? Thanks Mimi!  
  
Mimi: No problem hun.  
  
Roger: -Wait! Isn't she married, or at least going out with Greg?  
  
Mark: Oh, you're right, damn.  
  
Roger: You really liked her that much huh?  
  
Mark: Well, (he was embarrassed about how desperate he was) no, I was just thinking about it, I don't know.  
  
Mimi: Ooh, I have a friend that you would like!  
  
Roger: NO- Mimi, remember when you set Tammy up with Chris.  
  
Mimi: But that was different. I thought Tammy liked guys who had a feminine side to them.  
  
Roger: Feminine? Com'on! He wore a bra- and stuffed it with, with, what was it again?  
  
Mark: Um, - Oh yeah! It was stuffed with beans and rice! Thanks Meems, but no thanks, I'm not a risky kind of guy, you know.  
  
Mimi: Yeah, it was just a thought.  
  
Roger: Who were you going to match him up with?  
  
Mimi: Uh, Sammy.  
  
Roger: Isn't Sammy a guy?  
  
Mimi: NO! She is one of my best girl friends- how could you think she was a guy?  
  
Roger: Her hair is kind of odd.  
  
Mimi: She messed it up when she died her hair. It's really supposed to be red, she tried to die it brown, but it came out black.  
  
Roger: Oh, well sorry, I didn't know.  
  
Mimi: (groans) Uh- what ever. Anyway, Mark if you change your mind, just tell me.  
  
Mark: I will, I promise.  
  
As they eat, they hear knocks on the door  
  
Mark: Let me guess- Maureen, Joanne?  
  
Mark opens the door  
  
Maureen: Guess who?  
  
Roger: (Mumbling) What a surprise. (Mimi nudges his back)  
  
Maureen: Oh, we just got back from my protest class. Jeez! Some of these people are so not-creative!  
  
Joanne: Unlike "Mother Cow" over hear.  
  
Maureen: Oh shut up! Anyway, you know that girl Cindy?  
  
Joanne: Um, yeah, I think so. Why?  
  
Maureen: Well, I think she is doing a very good job.  
  
Joanne: At? Being a young and budding you? (She laughs, she loved busting Maureen's chops)  
  
Maureen: Well, yes, I guess you can put it that way. But, seriously, she is very creative! I absolutely loved her protest idea. OOOHHH and that song she wrote for it, ooo I just adore it!  
  
Joanne: What was the song again? "Let's all kick the Rockets"?  
  
Maureen: No, that was Johanna's, she is also a creative one too, but Cindy's is "I have a New York Cheese State of Mind".  
  
Mark: Nice, I'm surprised you didn't think of that first.  
  
Maureen: I know, isn't it ironic? Anyway, she is protesting against the Deli promoting Wisconsin Cheese, instead of New York. Brilliant isn't it?  
  
(Beep Beep Beep Beep, Joanne's beeper goes off)  
  
Joanne: Oh, that would be me.  
  
Maureen: Well, duty calls, nice talking to all of you, mwah, tata!  
  
Maureen and Joanne exit the loft  
  
Roger: Wow, Maureen just gets more idiotic everyday.  
  
Mimi: Nah, I think it's cute. She is so passionate about what she does.  
  
Roger: Well yeah, but -  
  
Mark: You can take the girl out of Hicksville but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl.  
  
Roger: Um, ok, yeah. Where'd that come from?  
  
Mark: (Shrugs) Guess I've just been wanting to say that for a while.  
  
Roger: I have to start working on a new song.  
  
Mark: Yeah, I better get working on- stuff.  
  
Roger: What stuff?  
  
Mark: I have stuff- you know- stuff.  
  
Roger: Whatever.  
  
Mimi: Shit - I have to go! I'm late!  
  
Roger: This early? I mean it's like 3:00!  
  
Mimi: We are having some kind of a meeting, see you both later. Don't worry about dinner, I'll get myself something.  
  
Mark and Roger both nod. Roger kisses the top of Mimi's head and she exits the loft 


	6. It's going to be ok

It is about 9:30 now, Roger has been working on a new song and Mark, Mark tries to work on his "stuff", but it isn't coming out well. All he can think about now is Mimi.  
  
"She is so perfect," Mark thinks to himself, "this amazing little woman. With a difficult history, which I still don't know, oh man, I have to talk to her. How? How am I going to do this? Oh man, I seriously have to stop. But maybe...just maybe she'll feel the same way."  
  
Mark: Hey Rog,  
  
Roger: Yeah?  
  
Mark: I need to uh, take a walk.  
  
Roger: Um, yeah ok.  
  
Mark exits the loft and goes to the Cat Scratch Club. When he gets there, he goes in. Mimi is in the middle of her lawn chair-handcuff dance.  
  
Mimi sees Mark (thinking) "Mark, is that Mark? What the hell is he doing here? Our Mark? Him- here? Man, something must be wrong?"  
  
"Oh shit she sees me," Mark thinks to himself, "well I guess I can't do anything else about it. She must think I've gone nuts, I mean the only time I come to these places are when my friends are drunk and I have to carry them home."  
  
Mimi's act ends and she walks over to Mark sitting (trying to hide behind all the people) at a small table in the back  
  
Mimi: Mark?  
  
Mark: Um, yeah, hi hehe.  
  
Mimi: What's wrong?  
  
Mark: Nothing, I just um, look Mimi, I have a problem.  
  
Mimi: Look hun, you'll get over her, I promise. You just have to give yourself time.  
  
Mark: I think I am over her.  
  
Mimi: Really? Baby, it takes a long time to get over this kind of stuff and-  
  
Mark: NO, Mimi, I- I - I think (whispers) I love- you.  
  
Mimi: Oh Marky, I, love you so much, but this can't happen- I mean. Oh God, I'm horrible at this stuff. Sweetie, I just - I just can't I-I'm so sorry.  
  
Mark: no, uh Mimi it's ok- I'm so stupid for even thinking that you would take a guy like me anyway. I have to go.  
  
Mimi: No- Mark- I didn't mean it like that- Mark! Please don't go...please  
  
Mark: I can't stay Mimi, please, I have to leave.  
  
Mimi: Oh Mark, I'm- sorry.  
  
Mark leaves the club  
  
Mimi thinks to herself, "Shit! Mark? Oh God, he is so upset. How could I get him like this? Damn! It is all my fault...I shouldn't have let him kiss me. Mark, me? It can't happen...can it? He is such a sweet guy, would never hurt me. -But no- I- I love Roger. I can't do that. Although, Roger would never know, right? God, I wish Angel was still here. She would tell me the right thing to do without hurting anyone. Why is my life so fucked up? Shit!"  
  
Mimi walks into the back room. Frankie? Ah, Mimi just the one I was looking for- Fill in for Tammy.  
  
Mimi: I uh- I can't.  
  
Frankie: Excuse me?  
  
Mimi: I need to do something- I'm sorry Frankie but- I- I can't.  
  
Frankie: What is more important than your job? You work for me- Do you know who I am? There are no such words as "I can't" coming from anyone's mouths who works for me, do you understand that?!!  
  
Mimi: Look, I've been working here for how long, 6 years? And you won't even give me a night off?  
  
Frankie: Do you want to get fired? I mean- it wouldn't matter here- I just care about you. (He touches her face with his hands) I mean, you're worthless anywhere else except for here. You were meant to work here; you would be lost without this place. (He kisses her on the face, each time getting closer to her mouth until he kisses her lips)  
  
Mimi: Get off me!  
  
Frankie: What? Don't you love me Mimi?  
  
Mimi tries to push away but Frankie is too strong. He starts undressing her. First her leather boots, then her lace stockings, then her leathery dress until she is completely naked. Mimi tries to fight him but he fights back as he undresses her. He starts to undress himself, first his shirt, then he starts to unzip his pants. Finally Mimi reaches for his knife in his pocket. She takes it.  
  
Frankie: Mimi? What is this (he laughs), what, are you going to kill me?  
  
Mimi slits his left wrist  
  
Frankie: Ouch! All right Mimi, you want to play this tough huh? (He grabs the knife out of her hand and puts it towards her neck). You made a bad choice Mimi, a bad choice.  
  
Police: Put the knife down! We'll shoot! Put the knife down!  
  
Frankie turns around, drops the knife, and puts his hands up. The police hand Mimi a blanket to cover herself with. Mark walks over to Mimi and puts his arm around her. Mimi is crying.  
  
Mimi: (through the sobs) -Mark? You saw? I- I'm sorry - Oh God, I'm - so  
  
Mark: Shh, no Mimi it's ok. Everything is going to be ok.  
  
The police take Frankie to the station and check on Mimi.  
  
Police: Did he hurt you Mimi?  
  
Mimi: N-no, I think I'm ok. I just - just want to go home.  
  
Police: Ok hunny, but you will want to get a lawyer, I can tell Frankie over there, isn't going to confess easily.  
  
Mimi nods; she knows Joanne will gladly be her lawyer  
  
Mimi: Mark? Can-Can you take me home? Please- I need- need to get out of here.  
  
Mark: I know hunny, I know. Lets go.  
  
Mark carries Mimi to the loft 


	7. Mimi's Story

Mark gets to the loft, opens the door with his key, and brings Mimi into his bed (since Roger has passed out from all the work he has been doing and is taking up the whole bed, plus Roger looks comfortable, he doesn't want to wake him).  
  
Mark: Night Mimi.  
  
Mimi: (tiredly) Night.  
Mark?  
  
Mark: Yeah?  
  
Mimi: Thank you.  
  
Mark: Anytime Mimi. (Shit that didn't sound right)  
  
Mimi: And uh, um, Mark- (Mimi leans over and kisses his cheek).  
  
Mark kisses the top of her head and starts to leave the room.  
  
Mimi: Mark- please- stay here.  
  
Mark: I will.  
  
Mark gets into the bed next to her, with his right arm around her waist. How good it felt to be in the same room, same bed, holding her. They fall asleep together.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Mark wakes up to the sun rising. He finds himself in a bright room, his room, still hugging Mimi around the waist.  
  
"What time is it?" he thinks, he looks over to the clock. "5:30 AM. Jeez, it's early. Oh, I have to get out of her so Roger doesn't find me and her in the same bed."  
  
Mark closes the blinds and leaves his room and goes to sleep on the couch  
  
Hours later:  
  
Roger: Mimi? Mark, do you know where Mimi is? (He shakes Mark's arm)  
  
Mark: uh, um, what?  
  
Roger: Where is Mimi?  
  
Mark: Oh, uh she is in my bed. We uh, didn't want to wake you so I told her to sleep in my room.  
  
Roger: Oh well tell her that I am going to see the guys ok?  
  
Mark: You're leaving the loft? To go see your rock band guys? Wow, that's a first!  
  
Roger: Oh shut up! I'll be back around 4:30.  
  
Mark: Ok, I'll tell her.  
  
Roger goes into Marks room to find a sleeping Mimi. She looks so peaceful. He goes and kisses her head, then leaves the loft.  
  
Mark looks at the clock; it's 10:00. "Meems is usually up by now." He thinks to himself, "well yesterday was a very big day...I'm going to go check on her." He goes into his room. Mimi is sleeping like an angel. "She is so graceful," he thought, "so fragile, kind of like a snowflake. Wow, I'm a little pathetic hehe." He sits next to her on the bed, softly rubbing her back.  
  
Mimi wakes.  
  
Mimi: (softly) Hmm, oh hey Mark.  
  
Mark: Oh, Mimi, I didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Mimi: No- you didn't, I was waking up anyway. Where's Roger?  
  
Mark: Oh, Rog went to see the guys.  
  
Mimi: Really? Wow, he hasn't seen them in a while.  
  
Mark: Yeah, I know.  
  
There was silence in the room for a while. Mimi and Mark sat there, looking in each other's eyes. Occasionally, Mimi or Mark would look down.  
  
Mimi: Mark- I really want to thank you about last night.  
  
Mark: No- Mimi, you don't have to thank me.  
  
Mimi: No- Mark! I do. It's just -  
  
Mark: Just, what?  
  
Mimi: Uh, never mind- it's not important.  
  
Mark: No- it is- tell me.  
  
Mimi: It's just that nobody has ever done something like that to me before.  
  
Mark: What do you mean? This has happened before?  
  
Mimi nods her head, she feels the tears filling up in her eyes, she can't help it.  
  
Mark: Oh God, Mimi, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to bring that up- oh God, I'm so sorry.  
  
Mimi: Shh, Mark, it's ok hun, I need to talk about it. Please, will you listen?  
  
Mark: Yes Mimi, of course, I just uh, I just didn't want to make you upset.  
  
Mimi: No- you didn't make me upset- its ok. All right, um well I was 13. I lived in Puerto Rico at the time. My dad, he- he loved me, just - (the tears were now flowing down her face, Mark tried to wipe them away) when his second wife died of aids, he - he went crazy. My mom, she never forgave him for leaving us. I don't blame her, but somehow, I found a part of myself to forgive him. It was hard, but I finally did. I taking a walk one day- and, my dad, he, he was in his car, following me. I didn't know, and he pulled up behind me. I was excited to see him since my mom would only let me talk on the phone with him. He- he pulled me into the car, he put me in the back of the car- he told me to duck. I didn't know- didn't know what he was doing- he brought me to his apartment. And there- he- he  
  
Mark: Oh my God Mimi, I had no idea, I'm so sorry-  
  
Mimi: He raped me. I was only thirteen and had gotten rapped. I couldn't tell my mom, I couldn't. So, I just kept it to myself all these years.  
  
Mark: You mean she doesn't know now?  
  
Mimi: No- and I hate that I didn't tell her, but I just- I couldn't. It was too hard. Anyway, we moved to the USA a couple of years after. I had a boyfriend. We kept it a secret from my Mom. One time, he brought me to his room. I was 14 then, he was 17, he wanted to have sex with me. I wanted to do it with him too. We did it a couple of more times after that, until he broke up with me. I was so stupid. Wasn't even thinking, he - he was HIV+...that's how this happened to me.  
  
Mark: But Mimi, it's not your fault you couldn't have known, it's not your fault.  
  
Mimi: I told him to use protection! I told him- he said, he said that he didn't need to- that it was ok- that I could trust him. I got sick, very sick. My mom wanted to bring me to the hospital. I told her that I would be fine, that I just had a cold. I went for a walk. I was so weak, so young, so sick. I finally collapsed. That's when Angel found me. She, she was about 19-20 then. She brought me to the doctors. I was diagnosed with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome- AIDS. They gave me AZT's. Angel paid for everything. I still don't know how she got the money, but somehow she paid for it. We became such good friends. I miss her so much. She was like my sister. I lived with her until I was 18 then Benny gave me a good deal, so I moved here. I got a job at the Cat Scratch Club; I don't know why I took it. I knew Frankie was a bastard. (Mimi was now sobbing).  
  
Mark: Oh my God, Mimi. I had no idea, I'm so sorry.  
  
Mimi: Mark- what are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything.  
  
Mark: I know,- I just, oh God Mimi (he held her tightly to his chest).  
  
They held each other for a couple of minutes and then kissed each other. The door opens as they are kissing.  
  
"Mark, Mimi, - Oh my God!" 


	8. Roger is meant for these types of women ...

Mark and Mimi freeze in their spots  
  
"Oh shit," Mark thinks to himself, "Oh my God, why did I let this happen again? Oh crap, what the hell am I going to do?"  
  
"Fuck!," Mimi thinks, "Oh my God, what is Roger finds out? Oh no, how am I going to deal with this, oh shit oh shit oh shit!!!"  
  
Maureen: Um, I better, uh, go now,  
  
Mark: NO, Maureen wait! Oh God, Maureen?  
  
Maureen: What?  
  
Mark: You can't tell anyone about this ok...It was just that Mimi was upset and - and - Oh God Maureen, please never tell, please?  
  
Maureen: Well- I don't know you guys. You know how I don't like secrets.  
  
Mimi: Maureen, look, you have to do this for us, oh God, you don't know how screwed up our lives would be if you ever told- told- Rog.  
  
Maureen: well, yes but I never keep anything from Roger.  
  
Mark: Since when have you been close with Roger?  
  
Maureen: Ok, well I'm not close with him- but still.  
  
Mimi: Please Maureen?  
  
Maureen: Ok, I won't tell- I'll never tell anyone.  
  
Mark: (running up, grabbing Maureen by the waist, swinging her around) Oh God, thank you Maureen, thank you soooo much!!! Oh, you have no idea how important this is to us!  
  
Maureen: No- problem baby. Hey- anyway I need to go. So, I'll talk to you guys uh, later ok?  
  
Mark: Ok, see you later.  
  
Maureen walks out thinking to herself, "Wow, I would have never expected that to happen in a million years- never! And I'm usually good at picturing things that could happen. But this one? Wow, for some reason I just couldn't- ha, I even pictured Angel and Mark, but not Mark and Mimi. Hmm, why is that?  
  
God, I miss Angel sooo much. She was so unique, so original. I remember wanting to be her so bad! Man, we all really loved her.  
  
I guess I had to give Marky and Mimi a little hard time before I gave in- that's just me! They would think something would be wrong if I didn't give them a hard time- ha, I bet they're even surprised that I gave in at all!  
  
-But, I had to, why? Because, I did have to deal with this. I know Marky and Mimi don't know, but- everyone else did. -Well, not Angel, but Collins, Roger, even April! They all caught me with Joanne every so now and then...but I made sure Joanne never knew that they knew. I am a good liar I guess- I'm good at keeping secrets. Ha- but at the same time, I am probably the worst person that could find out bout them. It's funny how I'm always the person to find out all the vital information!  
  
I did like something about April, she was really nice, original- but not like Angel- she was a different kind of original. She was a great singer- Roger and his band wanted her to sing in the band, she just wanted to get her own contract. She was turned down so many times- it was horrible. That's why, why she took up drugs...I guess when Roger failed his attempt to make her stop- he just gave in and started to. She would never give up- she would just persuade someone so much, until they would just do it too  
- that's where she is like Mimi a little. Roger is meant for these kinds of women- and they are meant for Roger."  
  
(Back at the loft) Mimi and Mark sit there in silence again, thinking about- Maureen...  
  
"Well- besides Roger she is about the worse person that could find out about this," Mark says sarcastically, trying to make the mood in the room a little brighter- Mimi and him really need a laugh.  
  
Mimi sits there, almost shaking-  
  
"What's wrong Mimi, are you ok?" Mark says  
  
"This can't happen Mark- this can't- Oh it's all my fault- I shouldn't have let this happen again!" Mimi says shaking her head.  
  
"Mimi- look, it is not your fault- it- it's mine, I kissed you the first time- and I shouldn't have- we both know that," Mark replies, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I know- but, still, oh God, I have to go!" Mimi says, running out of the loft to who knows where  
  
"Mimi!," Mark, cries softly...he knows there is no use- she is not coming back to him for a while. 


	9. Destination Mimi!

Roger comes home to see Mark at the kitchen table with this worried look on his face...  
  
Roger: Mark? You ok man?  
  
Mark was in his own world- he hardly noticed Roger come through the door  
  
Mark: Uh- Wha? OH- yeah, I'm, uh, I'm good- how'd the practice go?  
  
Roger: Oh, it went fine. We made a new song- but didn't think of a title yet. Where's Mimi?  
  
Mark feared this was coming- well, not feared, just knew it was coming. He didn't want Rog to find out about this- he just wanted to find Mimi and get things back to normal. That's all...just get things back to normal- like they were before all this crap happened. He knew Roger would go beat the hell out of her ex-boss, Mimi knew that, everyone did- I guess that's why she didn't tell him...yet.  
  
Roger: Mark?  
  
Mark: Oh- um she, she said that she was going to visit her - her uh, cousin, yeah, her cousin in um- Florida.  
  
Roger: Florida?  
  
Mark: Um- yeah, some family crises. -But nothing really important- they just wanted her there.  
  
Roger: I didn't know she had family in Florida. Why didn't she leave a note?  
  
Mark: Um, she had to rush to get on the first plane ride there that she could- she just told me to uh- say bye to you and that she'll be back some time next week, I think. Oh and she can't call- because they- uh, they don't have a phone! Plus!, she left her cell-phone here, I found it after she left. (To himself: OH GOD- did I just say that aaahhhh! Roger will never buy this!)  
  
Mark was a horrible liar- especially when he was on the spot and nervous!  
  
Roger: Um, ok? Are you sure your ok Mark?  
  
Mark: Yeah- I'm uh, I'm fine...I got to go take a walk, ok?  
  
Roger: ok mark. When will you be back?  
  
Mark: I'm not really sure- sometime later- you might want to get yourself dinner.  
  
Roger: Ok- bye.  
  
Mark: Bye.  
  
Mark runs out exiting the loft.  
  
"Oh crap! What the hell am I saying? 'Oh she can't call because they don't have a phone'? Aahh, couldn't I be a good liar- just for once in my life? I mean- this is definitely the time to be one- I wish I had Maureen's lying power! Roger definitely doesn't believe me- you can see it on his face."  
  
Mark isn't quite sure where he exactly is going- all he knows is that Mimi is the most important person in his life right now and he needs to find her!  
  
"Destination Mimi!" He says to himself, with a chuckle right after. He felt like a super hero- fighting for his true loves life! Kind of like Spiderman. 


	10. Illusion

Roger wonders why Marky is acting so funny- he knows he'll come back, and eventually, he'll get out what is going on with him- but right now, he is most worried about Mimi.  
  
Mimi would never in a million years just leave- especially to go see her family- She hasn't talked to her family in a very long time- I'm not even sure if they know she has Aides... "Well they must- I think. If anyone knows about it- it would be her brother, Gregorio. He is just a little younger than her- about 1.5 years. She tells him everything, well everything until she escaped from her family's tight grip. But, she might have occasionally given him a call or two."  
  
"I really miss her," Roger thinks to himself, "I haven't talked to her in about a day- and I miss her smell, her taste, her voice, everything about her. I would never think that I could ever fall in love again after April- and yet, I have- even more in love then I was with April, or, at least a different kind of love."  
  
"If she doesn't come home tonight- or no, if she doesn't come home anytime soon- I'm going to search for her. I know she isn't with her family- I know she isn't, something must be wrong!"  
  
Where-ever Mark is:  
  
"Oh God," he thinks, "What if I never find her? It will be all my fault - Rog will never ever forgive me- what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Mark searches everywhere he thinks of- even the park where Maureen and Joanne found her that Christmas Eve. He didn't know where else to look- he knew he had to get Collins to help him- even though it wasn't the best choice when he wanted this whole thing to be kept a secret- but that was probably the only way for him to find Mimi, only way to get out of this whole mess.  
  
Mark pulls out a pink cell phone out of his gray GAP sweatshirt's front pocket. Maureen gave him that cover- she forced him to put it on, otherwise, she would probably do something ridiculous to him- like make him join her protest class and sing her next protest song. Mark dials the number: (111) 674-8361... "Hello? Collins?"  
  
"Yeah man- what's up?"  
  
"It's about Mimi- look, it's a really long story, I'll tell you when you get here, she's gone and I need you tell help me find her ok?"  
  
"Yeah man, anything, where are you?"  
  
"Oh, just meet me in front of Life, ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok, I'll be there as fast as I can! Bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mark knew he could always count on Collins- a true friend. He was always there for him. Mark envied him- how he was always in the right place at the right time, and even if he wasn't- he would still get there, how he was such a great lover to Angel- or anyone he is with, - just everything about him.  
  
Collins arrives out of a taxi about a block away- running as fast as he can to get to Mark  
  
Collins: What happened bro?  
  
Mark explains the whole story to Collins- Collins is blown away  
  
"Roger and Mimi- - - never ever came to his mind!" he thought to himself  
  
Mark: ...so that's it- yeah, I know- It's messed up.  
  
Collins: No- not messed up- just unexpected.  
  
Mark: yeah, um, we have to go look for her-  
  
Mark and Collins search the whole night- till about 3 am  
  
Mark starts to wonder if she really did take off and leave for Florida  
  
Collins: Hey, Mark? (he nudges his shoulder lightly)  
  
Mark: yeah?  
  
Collins: We should really stop searching for tonight- I got a class tomorrow- I'm really sorry-  
  
Mark: NO- Collins you're right, we should stop...um- thanks for helping- I needed you hear.  
  
Collins: Anytime man...don't sweat it-  
  
Mark: And um- thanks for listening, I needed to get that out of my system  
  
Collins: Yeah- I know, I know, um- I'll talk to you later- call me tomorrow all right?  
  
Mark: Yeah, ok. Bye.  
  
Collins walks over and gives Mark a tight hug and a kiss on the head- he hated seeing him this stressed out and upset- It worried him.  
  
Mark sits on the bench of the park, alone. The sounds of the city seem oblivious to him- all he hears is his thoughts- the sounds of what happened today all locked inside of his head. He wonders if tonight will ever end- wonders if there will be a tomorrow. "No Day but Today," he mutters to himself.  
  
About ten minutes later, he feels a hand on his neck- he turns around Mimi! Can it be? She comes over and touches his face with the back of her hand-  
  
"It's going to be ok Mark- everything is going to be ok."  
  
She stands there silently, just smiling- suddenly her face turns into Angel- which turns into Roger- which turns into Collins, Maureen, Joanne, and ends with Benny punching him...  
  
*Gasps/jumps* "It was a dream?" Mark finds himself in the park- he is cold- shivering- "I must have drifted off, God I have to get back home," he looks around him- nothing except for the sounds of the city.  
  
As he walks back to the loft, he hears a loud "No!" It sounds like Roger! Mark turns around and sprints towards the sound he is heard. Finally he sees a skinny man, holding a woman around his shoulders  
  
"Roger," Mark finally says  
  
"Mark- oh thank God, - Mark help- she- she is bleeding!"  
  
"Oh Roger- it is all my fault- oh God, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Your fault- how? Where were you?"  
  
"I was looking for Mimi- I couldn't find her. Where did you find her?"  
  
"She was next to her brothers front steps of his apartment- right behind the bushes. She had a pocketknife in her hand, there was- there was blood all over her outfit- I think she- she was slitting her wrists- Oh Mark, I can't do this again- I can't!"  
  
Roger buries his head into Marks shoulder  
  
"OH God, Roger, I'm sorry- we- we have to take her to the hospital!"  
  
They get run to the nearest hospital- on the way there Mimi starts to wake up  
  
Mimi: Mark- Rog? Where am I?  
  
Mark: You're going to be ok- we are taking care of you- it's going to be ok.  
  
It hurt Mark to see her like this- this sick- it just made him want to kill himself  
  
They get to the hospital- Mark calls Collins- because he is the only way they can pay for her.  
  
Mark, Roger, and Collins all sit in the waiting room- just waiting for everything to be ok again- everything to go back to normal- how things used to be-  
  
Roger just wanted Mimi in his arms- as did Mark, they both just wanted her warmth- her touch. They couldn't live without her.  
  
The nurse came out- she looked young, about 23, Mark, Collins, and Roger assumed she was new around here.  
  
Nurse Stevens: Roger- Roger Davis?  
  
Roger: (jumping out of his seat) Yes!  
  
Collins and I followed. Nurse Stevens looked very seriously at all of us. It made Mark nauseous.  
  
Nurse Stevens: We had all of our best doctors and nurses on her- we tried everything we could to save her-... I'm so sorry... but Mimi- Mimi Marques has died. You may go see her, to say your last goodbyes.  
  
You could see the tears filling her eyes when she said this- she stuttered when she talked- this was definitely her first time doing this- ever!  
  
Roger just clutched his stomach and sat down, tears filling his eyes immediately- he couldn't hold them...neither could I, I sat next to Roger- Collins following me- we just held each other- all of us. Collins trying to comfort us- but failed, he knew we would never be comforted- but it was the best he could do.  
  
Nobody wanted to believe this happened- we didn't know how Rog would- could, go on...Collins went to the payphone- whipping his own tears off his cheek- he called Joanne and Maureen.  
  
"I need to get away from this- all of this insanity- it's not real! It can't be real!" Mark thought- and yet- it was the most piece of reality thrown at him in his entire life- like a wake up call-  
  
Mark was the first to go into Mimi's hospital room- he had no idea how he got the courage to go- but somehow- he went- just walked into the room to see a pale Mimi, lying silently on the bed, she looked so unreal- so scared...Mark walked over and grabbed her hand- as if it was going to make things better.  
  
Suddenly, Mark heard a faint woman's voice- a familiar voice- "Marky, Marky, Marky," she called. Mark heard this over and over and over again... 


	11. That's life!

"Marky, Marky? Do you hear me Mark?"  
  
Mark wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed of his own, he is wearing hospital cloths, and has hospital food in front of him. In front of him sits beautiful, petite woman- big deep brown eyes, frizzy hair, darkish skin, he had to take a double-take to figure out that it was Mimi in front of him- his Mimi!  
  
"Mimi? Is that- is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Marky- who'd you think it was?" Mimi replies with a big smile on her face, "Hey, I'm so glad you're ok!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, over night you must have tripped over something and when you fell you hit your head. Plus, you got a big cut on your arm because a sharp object must have cut into you. It became an infection and you got such a high fever- it was like 106! You went into a coma because of your head injury. It was so scary Marky...oh I am so relieved that you're ok!"  
  
Mimi gives him a big kiss on the cheek and a hug. Mark liked having her spiritual warmth all around him - it made him forget the world around him, forget all his problems and just focus on the good things in life.  
  
"You mean- all that happened- it was a dream?"  
  
"Well, I guess Marky- I'm not exactly sure what happened- in your 'dreamland' but I want to know"  
  
"Oh believe me, it's a long long long story"  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Well- I'll tell you later. Where are Collins, Roger, Maureen, Joanne?"  
  
"Oh well- Rog is getting me coffee, and Collins is getting Maureen and Joanne."  
  
"Oh- ok. How long have I been here?"  
  
"Well, we brought you in two days ago- so about three days all together. Oh God- I am so happy you woke up!" Mimi leans over and hugs him tight.  
  
"Um, Mimi? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure hunny, anything."  
  
"Did we- um- do anything the other night?"  
  
"Oh- yeah- about that- Mark we really can't- "  
  
"NO- Mimi, I know, believe me- I know we can't, and I'm so sorry for letting that happen. It will never happen again."  
  
"Hey, Marky, it's ok- believe me- it's ok. I know you didn't mean to let that happen, you were just upset."  
  
"Yeah, just upset."  
  
Then Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and Roger all entered, all greeting Mark, giving him hugs, kisses- you name it!  
  
Mark like being this missed- it was unusual in his life. He looked how happy they all were together- Joanne, Maureen, Collins, and Roger and Mimi - they definitely looked the happiest together! Mark knew he couldn't interfere with their bond of love- not after what happened- or well, didn't happen- but could have!  
  
Marks love for Mimi will never die- but they could never be, his time would come- he will fall in love with someone sometime soon- he hoped- but he knew that when it did happen- it will be the greatest thing that will ever happen to him. He just had to accept that, that's life.  
  
A/N: Ok so that's all folks, lol, I hoped you enjoyed this story- oh and important note: the phone number used in my story is NOT Collins phone # so please...don't call it! Oh yeah- I haven't put this in my stories but I will add it now:  
  
Disclaimer: I am...I wish! Our talented Jonathan Larson is!  
  
NOW, go and press that little button down there! 


End file.
